narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satoru Uzumaki
History Background Satoru is a shinobi from konohagakure, Satoru is very careless but has skill as a ninja! Academy Arc In episode one 1 Satoru was shown facing a teenager in another dimension or world. They were arguing about how Satoru has changed sides. It later went to Satoru in the academy he and Shisuru Nara were speaking on how Satoru needs to take things more serious. Satoru eventually got mad and left. While walking alone his Byakugan awakens out of nowhere he saw these large blue amasses of Chakra he went to check it out and instead he got attacked by these huge creatures. He managed to escape thanks to Sakudo coming to help. After they defeated the creatures, they got confronted by a hooded man who used Ninja Art: Time Bomb and sent them flying. Satoru and Sakudo Uchiha decided to keep this secret to themselves. Satoru and Sakudo then went to discuss what the hooded Man could have wanted. They decided they would go back in the morning but Satoru went ahead late reply that night he ran into the hooded man there his Byakugan awakens. The hooded man instantly notices and pushes Satoru into a wall and right when Satoru thought it was over Sakudo jumped in and saved him. From there on Satoru and Sakudo fought together they managed to knock his mask off. He gave up and told them his name is Takuma Adachi. He later showed them what he was protecting and why he told Satoru his Byakugan is the only thing that's can read it, he also told them he would start at the academy in the morning and he would train Satoru to use his Byakugan in exchange for Satoru reading the Scroll. The next day they had ninjutsu training at the academy Satoru learned Jutsu quickly while others struggled. The new student Takuma Adachi wanted to face his teacher Seiji Hatake so Seiji agreed and Takuma wanted Satoru's help in the end, Takuma and Satoru lost but showed progress! Satoru and Takuma continued there training and Satoru wasn't making progress so they took a break. While walking through the village they ran into the Fourth Hokage. Hasaro gave them some important advice for getting stronger and Satoru's dream of becoming Hokage and then the three parted ways. The next day since its there's last day, They we're doing training and Satoru was showing so mich progress that Satoru's anger got the best of him. Later Satoru and Hasaro the Fourth Hokage had a spar to see exactly how strong Satoru has become, Satoru lost but Hasaro said he is the strongest academy Student he hasn't seen in years! During the graduation ceremony the Ninja had multiple test such as endurance and shuriken test. Then the final act came, the class had to pick two shinobi to represent there class as top shinobi and spar so they chose Sakudo and Satoru well the battle laseted quite a while but Satoru with one hand weaved the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique hand sign and used that to distract Sakudo while him and his shadow clones did the rest of the work. Satoru won the match and gained so acknowledgement from Sakudo! Once the ceremony was over the Jōnin and Chūnin decided all of them would pass the student were ecstatic! Right before Satoru could leave his sensei Seiji Hatake told him to continue training and he would make it to hokage for sure and to never forget about him! Land Of Fire Arc Satoru got put on Team 3 with Sakudo and Hanako. Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako met there sensei Yukaso and they discussed some of there goals and morals then Yukaso told them The you will have to pass a test to stay a genin and all they have to do is put a scratch on his headband. Once they all split apart a man in the shadows made a move and attacked Satoru before he could strike Takuma jumped in. Satoru and Takuma were able to hold him off and he said he would come back one day for Satoru. Satoru ended up sleeping there so he wouldn't be late for the test with Yukaso. The next day Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako went up against Yukaso to see if they were truly worthy of becoming genin. Sakudo Andrew Hanako struggled while Satoru was able to make Yukaso go 100%. Yukaso ended up beating all of them up but Satoru was able to scratch his headband. After there test was over Sakudo left angry because Satoru has imvproved far beyond him. While Sakudo left Hanako stayed to watch over Satoru who was resting from his battle. He woke up and told Hanako he had to do something so he left and met Takuma, when they met Takuma already knew Satoru went all out and gained more power, so he told Satoru to read the Scroll they went to Satoru's time space and he read the scroll with his Byakugan he saw that there is another scroll somewhere in another dimension so they wont know what the Scroll truly means till then. Team Yukaso received a mission to deliver a important document to the Fuedal Lord in the land of fire. On there way there not to far from Team Yukaso a big explosion went off when they arrived nobody was there. Before they could get to the scene the enemy came at them sending Yukaso flying Satoru was to scared to fight. Sakudo Uchiha jumped in stalling the man long enough for Yukaso to get back on his feet. Yukaso and Sakudo Uchiha slashed both of his shoulder's but the man showed no pain what so ever. Yukaso told Sakudo and the other two to get in a three man formation while Yukaso and Hirobo the enemy fight it out 1v1! Yukaso put up a good fight using many good tactics but Hirobo smashed him through the building leaving the three genin. Hanako went to tend to Yukaso while Sakudo and a Satoru take the battle else where! They end up farther in the woods were nobody can get hurt Sakudo and Satoru combine fire and wind release techniques destroying the whole part of the forest. Hirobo didn't give up punching Sakudo sending him into a tree throwing kunai nailing him onto the tree. Sakudo told Satoru he wouldn't survive and he wanted Satoru to win this for him so he wouldn't die in vain. Satoru enraged awakens his Sharingan in his right eye and enormous red Chakra now the final battle will begin! Satoru enraged beat Hirobo with ease using his Sharingan to dodge all of Hirobo's blows. The last thing Hirobo said was he got assigned a mission by people Yukaso wouldn't wanna get involved with then he got taken to jail. Team Yukaso won the fight and they return back to the leaf. Pre Chunin-Exams Arc Yukaso held training for Satoru and Hanako while Sakudo is still resting in the hospital. Hanako ended up defeating Satoru using Medical Ninjutsu. Chunin-Exams Arc Satoru and Hanako were heading to meet Yukaso but they ran into Team Ushiki. Satoru fought Ushiki and Ushiki won the spar. Ushiki then went after Hanako but Sakudo Uchiha who was resting in the hospital appeared and saved Hanako. Ushiki backed off and told Sakudo and Satoru he cant wait to see them in the exams! He then left with his teammates and Yukaso who watched the whole fight without any of them noticing explained the exams to Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako he then gave them the Letter Of Recommendation, After that he had to go as usual and vanished off. Satoru later went home when he dozed off to sleep he met Takeda Ōtsutsuki. Takeda spoke to Satoru about people coming to earth an coming for him! Satoru when meeting Takeda awakens his Byakugan they finish there conversation and he wakes up. When he wakes up he realized he is late to the entrance for the Chunin exams he ends up making it on time ! When they got to entrance Satoru was as loud as usual. After speaking to Ushiki for a while it was time for the First Round to begin. Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako turned in there letter's of recommendation and right before entering the First Round, Yukaso showed up to give them some words of encouragement then they entered! The First Round Team Yukaso were the last team to enter the room. Now the first exam begins, On a huge screen there academy sensei Seiji Hatake appears speaking to the genin through the screen. Turns out he is the instructor for the first round he then ask them one question and depending on the answer they give will decide if they pass or fail! Seiji then revealed that the awnser is #2 most of the genin passed but some failed. Next they were told the second round of the exams will be held at Jofuku Forest. The Second Round When they arrive at the forest they meet there proctor Mao Yuhi. Mao tells them that the second exams is for survival of the fittest! Before the second round of the exams begin Uesugi confronted Takeda on the moon where they clashed. Takeda Ōtsutsuki ended up getting sealed In a dimension by Uesugi. Takeda's last words where "Satoru its all up to you!" Personality Very careless and wild. Satoru has shown times where he cares about his friends and will put his life on the line. Hanako in Chapter 7 asked Satoru how does it feel to have no parents ? He look depressed after she asked and ran away. Satoru never backs down from a fight ! Appearance Satoru wears a brown undershirt and a green white and brown long sleeve coat with green pants and grey hightop shinobi sandals and a Shuriken holdster on his left thigh. Plot Abilities Satoru struggles in Shuriken Jutsu. Satoru has immense amounts of chakra. He is able to learn techniques very quickly. Satoru has been called a prodigy by multiple shinobi. Ninjutsu Satoru knows Lightning Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Fire Release, Yin Release and Wind Release. Satoru during the Chunin-Exams could create five Shadow Clones Dojutsu Sharingan In the Manga he awakend his Sharingan in his right eye after his teammate Sakudo was pinned to a tree to die. In the Anime he awakens his Sharingan in his right eye after crying for many hours over not having a family, when he awakens his Sharingan he has one tomoe. After fighting Yukaso during there first test he used the deep mass of Chakra within him to enhance his Sharingan to a three tomoe. He can use his Sharingan to open dimensions, Copy Jutsu and use Genjutsu. Byakugan In the anime he awakens his Byakugan when seeing this ominous Chakra. He awakens his Byakugan when meeting Takeda Ōtsutsuki. Trivia Quotes * "Im gonna become the greatest shinobi to ever step foot on this earth!" * (To Yukaso) "I have to hold back on people like Sakudo, but ill go all out against you,"